1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved form of crystalline silicoaluminophosphate designated "SAPO-37", to a new and useful improvement in synthesizing said crystalline material and to use of the crystalline material prepared in accordance herewith as a catalyst for organic compound, e.g. hydrocarbon compound, conversion.
More particularly, this invention relates to an improved method for preparing crystalline SAPO-37 whereby synthesis is facilitated and reproducible and the product exhibits high purity and catalytic utility.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Conventional silicoaluminophosphate SAPO-37 and its preparation are taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,871, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. SAPO-37 has a faujasite-type structure.